The Light That Burns Twice As Bright
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Typical story of Naomi and Emily meeting in high school. What becomes of their friendship?
1. The Beginning

I was sat on my windowsill watching the rain pour down outside just like it did every other day. I was sick of the rain and I hated it even more when it rained at the time of study leave which was the only time I'd really considered me to be free. I had finally finished the main part of high school and was now just waiting for all of my exams to be over so that I could properly start relaxing and I actually had to do what the break meant us to do, study.  
I had managed to pack my sister off for a few days with one of our friends seeing as though they needed to work on their performance project. I didn't see why she had to practice, she was dramatic enough, I'm sure she'll get the top grade in the country with what she's like. With her being away, I finally had the room to myself, I had cleaned it in the past few hours so that I could feel a bit more relaxed and was now sat against the window staring in to the open world.

Nothing much happened in Bristol, well nothing interesting unless you talk about the student parties which were crazy and could be quite scary when you think about what have happened at previous ones. I've been to a few, I was dragged by my twin sister though and I can safely say that I did not enjoy it. The party scene was a bit too full on for me.

I sat staring at the rain thinking of how much it was wrecking my day. The weather made me depressed as it was cold and bleak. I was shocked to see that someone was out in this weather and even more shocked to see that they were wearing a skirt and no jacket. The girl was running and slipped on to the floor. I looked at her and waited for her to get up but instead she just sat on the floor clearly in pain and holding her ankle. I got up from the place next to the window and picked up my jacket, an umbrella and a spare jacket. I opened the door and put the umbrella up and walked over to her. I stood over her and covered her with the umbrella.  
She looked up in confusion, probably as to why there was rain falling around her but not on her and she jumped at the sight of me. I don't blame her, I would jump too if some random person was just stood over you.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, mentally kicking myself in the head for asking such a question.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She bit back. Very nice response to someone keeping you a bit drier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Instinct you know." She said quietly. I crouched down next to her and made sure that she was still covered by the umbrella. I took the spare jacket that I had from over my shoulder and gave it to her so that she could wrap it around herself. She smiled at me and I helped her to get up.

"So where do you live? I'll walk you home seeing as though you'll probably have some trouble" I said to her whilst looking at her leg which was causing her to limp.

"Its fine, I'll just get my mum to pick me up from that shop down at the end of the street." She replied.

"I'll walk you there then" I said back to her, helping her to walk to the end of the street where she then leant against the wall and rang her mother. When she had put the phone down, she smiled at me again and put her phone in the pocket in my jacket so that it would not get anymore wet. We stood awkwardly under my umbrella for around ten minutes, not saying a word to each other. I had a feeling in my stomach that I was going to remember this day for this rest of my life. A car horn beeped and I saw that there was a woman who looked exactly like the girl I was stood next to but older. I figured that this was her mother and helped her to walk over to the car. Before she opened the door, she turned back around.

"You should probably have your jacket back now" She said.

"It's fine, you'll be cold on the way home. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime"

"If you're sure. Thanks... what's your name?"

"Emily" I said to her whilst laughing.

"Naomi" She replied before getting in to the car and waving to me as her mother drove the car away.

I stood under my umbrella for a number of minutes thinking about the girl I just met, thinking how beautiful she was. Her name was Naomi and I had fallen in some form of quick lust. I walked back home slowly and went back to my room except this time, I went to plan out my English exam work as I had perfect inspiration.

I pulled my tie up to my collar and adjusted it so that it looked neat and pulled my black cardigan over my school shirt and picked up my bag. My sister had yelled of me five minutes earlier which was a sign that we needed to go quickly. I looked at the time and realised that we had 45 minutes in which to get to school, but then I reminded myself that we were getting the bus this morning due to Katie wanting to see her latest boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at the thought of being ignored on the entire bus journey there so I made sure that my iPod was in the pocket in my bag. I ran down the stairs and out of the door where she was waiting at the end of the pavement.

"How the fuck does it take you so long? All you do is put on a uniform and tie your hair back. God, you don't even wear any make up. Come on, we're going to be late and I don't want to miss Freddie!" She screeched at me and I cringed as her voice went through me. There was nothing more than that voice that I hated in the entire world. Seriously, there wasn't.

"See? Just on time for the bus, only just!" She carried on. I rolled my eyes once again as she dragged us past everyone else that was waiting to get on the bus. I heard them all moan, complain and bitch at her but she didn't care as she chucked two pound coins into the hand of the driver and dragged me to the upstairs deck of the bus and to the back where the rest of our friends were sitting.

Effy was sat in the corner and staring out of the window. Effy liked to do this a lot, she liked to look at her surroundings and understand everything in the scene that was shown before her eyes. She was amazing at seeing things and understanding them although at times it was really scary. When I first met her, I was terrified of her because she came up to me and looked at me and called me a doormat. She then went on to wink at me and tell me that my secret was safe with her. She was crazy, crazy and scary. She looked up at me and nodded her head at me before looking at the blonde haired girl next to her who was Pandora. We all loved Pandora to bits but she was a hyper girl who just never stopped talking. She was so full of energy and she had to do nightly exercises with her mum to calm her down at night. See what I mean? Mental.  
Panda didn't really fit in with us at all unless you count in the way that we're outcasts really, but she was a bit slow if I state that nicely. She was very different from the rest of us; she was innocent unlike the rest of us. She'd never done drugs in her life, didn't like to lie to her mum, never had sex with a boy or let alone kissed one as her mum didn't like it and she hadn't drank until the age of sixteen. I met her when I met Effy and I assumed that they had known each other for a long time and to this very day, Effy is still the only person that can really understand anything that Panda is talking about.

Cook was sat across from Effy and was openly staring at her tits just like he always did. Cook was the man whore out of us and claimed to have slept with three quarters of our school year group, which is something that didn't surprise me at all. I should rephrase that really, he claims to have slept with three quarters of the female section of the year group. Cook only liked the women, he said that gay men were wrong and that they weren't true men although I always thought that he was secretly having it off with Freddie and to this day, I could still believe it if they told me it was happening. Next to Cook was the curly haired JJ, who was my best friend out of the entire group really. He seemed to understand me more than anyone else did. JJ had curly hair, braces and had Asperger's Syndrome which made him a victim of school bullies and which also made him very clever. I've always loved that he's clever and I'm the first one to help him when he gets scared or locked on which has been happening a lot more recently.

Freddie was sat in the other corner of the bus yelling something across to Cook and most probably saving the seat next to him for Katie and the one across for me. Why he assumed that I'd want to sit across from my sister making out with another one of my friends, I don't know. Freddie was a nice guy; he was tanned and had longer hair than the rest of the boys. I never really understood why he got on the bus when he could skateboard to school for free but then again, I guess he couldn't put his skateboard in his locker so it does kind of make sense.  
Freddie is the stoner guy and also is the guy responsible for us all getting high as we all hang out in his shed and have miniature parties and such.

My sister ran to sit next to him and immediately starting eating his face, it wasn't a pretty thing to watch your twin get off with someone else because it just looks like you're doing it. I should mention that I and Katie are identical twins, she hated not being the same for some reason, and she even dyed her hair red so it would match mine. Bitch. She's the dominant one and she's always telling me what to do, she's also the favourite twin when it comes to my parents. When it comes down to me and her, everyone wants her and I haven't got a shot in life.  
I sat down but looked across to where JJ and Effy and their little group were sat and immediately got in to conversation.

"As if we're only back for the exams now, we're nearly done" I said quietly.

"Yes, fucking finally" Cook replied, punching his fist in the air whilst Effy looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I know, it's whizzer isn't Emily, we can finish and then go to college! It'll be amazing!" Panda said excitedly.

"Calm down Panda, we've got the summer to get through yet and some fun to have their" Effy quietly spoke.

"Damn right Effs, got to get some major supplying ready for the summer. This summer has real potential" Cook spoke.

The rest of the bus journey was filled with useless chat and JJ asking us all random questions based on the exams that we were taking that morning and afternoon. If I was honest, I didn't really care about the questions that he was asking us, my head was too busy thinking of the blonde girl that I had ran in to, it was too busy thinking of Naomi. I was disappointed that I hadn't seen her for the rest of the summer. I had looked out for her whenever I went out but then when I think about it, if she too was on study leave then maybe the injury to her leg and ankle wouldn't have really allowed her to get out and around. By the time that I had finished thinking about her, I noticed all of the friends picking their bags up and I felt the bus stop. I picked up my bag and stood up and walked down the busy bus and got off the bus and waited for the rest of them to get off.

I liked being off buses quickly, as I couldn't stand the queues to get off, they made me feel sick and on an exam date like this, I didn't really want to be sick and then feel crap all of the way through my exam. I watched everyone else come off the bus and then watched my friends come off and several of them lit up cigarettes. Cook even went the extra mile and lit up a joint and then offered it around.

"No thanks man, I'm not touching that shit before an exam" Freddie said coolly. I found him saying this rather strange as Freddie was never one to turn down a spliff; it was a strange day already. Everyone else turned it down and Cook called us all Pussies but in reality, none of us really wanted to fail and Cook didn't really care much. It actually surprised me how Cook had even turned up to school to take them. They quickly finished up whatever they were smoking and Cook sprayed lots of deodorant over him so that the smell wouldn't be as strong because we all knew that he couldn't be bothered with another run in with the headmaster.

We all stood outside of the exam hall and made small talk and talked about what the plans were for that night even though we already knew that we were simply going to go to the park and just drink on there instead of going to all the effort to get dressed up and go to the pub as we were probably going to be really tired after the exams today. The headmaster came to open the doors for us and we all took our seats, and I noticed just how nervous I was. We all looked at each other from our places in the room and then quickly looked back to our desks. As I was turning my head back from looking over at Cook, my paper was placed on to the table so I had to move my head because the woman was blocking my view and it was then that I noticed peroxide blonde hair.

It wasn't possible that Naomi came to this school was it? If it was, why hadn't I noticed her before in school or outside the hall just then. It was safe to say that I knew that all the way through this exam I'd be staring at her hair and not really focusing on the exam that was right in front of me. If that really was her, then it would be a miracle if I really passed any GCSE's.


	2. Effy's Present

There were five minutes left on the clock for my last exam of the day and I was tired as hell. This was my third exam in a row, I'd hardly had a break and the Naomi hair look-a-like was back in this exam. I had missed the girl's face earlier when she walked out of the first exam. My mind had been on Naomi the whole day now and my exams had been suffering because of it. She had taken over my mind completely. She had taken me over to the point of where I wrote my English story about the day that I met her and wrote about a girl who heroically saved the other. I had it bad and I'd met her once for about fifteen minutes.

The teacher who stood at the front of the exam hall told us to put our pens down as the exam papers were to be collected, I looked around for Effy who was my only other friend who was in this exam with me. She smiled at me and made a smoking motion; I nodded and agreed to have a cigarette as soon as we got out of the hall. When the papers were collected, we were let out and I rushed out quickly so that I could be out of that room and so that I could get a good view of the girl's face. I looked at everyone who was walking out and saw Effy who came to stand beside me and who immediately lit up a cigarette and then I saw her, I was right, it was Naomi. I told Effy that I'd be back in a minute and ran over to her. Naomi looked up from the ground and looked at me confused.

"Erm Hello?" She said. She didn't remember me, this was embarrassing.

"It's Emily; I met you when you slipped outside my house?" I replied, hoping that would jog her memory. I looked at her and she thought for a few seconds.

"Oh right yeah! I remember now, you came out with the pink umbrella!" Yes, she remembered me, this made me happy. Actually, this had made my entire day.

"Yeah, How is your ankle anyway?" I asked her, trying to move the conversation along.

"It's fine, healed well, shame really because I was hoping it would be more serious so I wouldn't have to take these exams" She replied.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to take them either. They're quite hard. Anyway, I'll have to let you go really because I've just left my friend over there and we're heading off but I'm sure I'll see you another day?"

"Of course, just come and chat away to me" She replied, smiling as she walked off up the drive with her head bowed low. I walked back over to Effy with a smile on my face. She had nearly finished her cigarette and passed it to me so I could have the last few drags whilst she raised her eyebrow at me. I knew that I was going to be questioned.

"So who was that then?" She asked.

"Naomi, I met her over the break. I helped her when she fell"

"Oh, Naomi? Really? She's changed, she had brown hair before we broke up for study leave" Effy replied. Effy knew her? Effy knew her and had never introduced me to this gorgeous girl? Bitch. Well I guess that helps to explain why I had never seen her before if she had only just dyed her hair blonde. We didn't talk much after that as we walked back to mine so that we could quickly get changed and then get back in to town to get some beer. It was a half an hour walk to my house and ten minutes in to the walk, it started raining and once again, my pink umbrella came in to save people's lives as we didn't have time to dry our hair or anything like that. We literally ran in, got changed and left our stuff in the corner of mine and Katie's room. We went back out and ran for a bus that we had only just got and stayed silent for the entire bus journey.

We got off the bus and met up with the rest of the gang that were there and set off to buy the beer that we would need to get drunk off. Cook and Freddie went in to one shop, whilst I and Effy went in to another shop whereas the rest of the gang waited on the ends of the streets for us. We came back out with the beer that we had bought and walked to the park and sat on the kid's play park. We sat on the swings and on the benches and drank and laughed about the day and other things that had happened to Cook on his way back home.

Soon enough, it was time to head home. Katie had decided that we would get a taxi and go home seeing as though she was incapable of walking anywhere really, it was going to be hell getting her back in to the house. Effy arranged to meet us in the morning to pick up her stuff and walk to school with us seeing as though Freddie didn't have any exams tomorrow so Katie and I didn't need to get on the bus.

We flagged a cab down and eventually got home. I unlocked the door, opened, shut it and locked it again quietly and then proceeded to help Katie up the stairs quietly. Our parents wouldn't hear us but they'd go mental at us in the morning for going out on a school night especially when we had important exams the next day. We only had one exam tomorrow morning and that was an option exam so I doubted that I would see Naomi there which put on a downer on the day already. Katie got in to bed and so did I after walking around the house to brush my teeth and get changed. I dreamt of Naomi that night.

For the entire exam period, I only saw her in two other exams and both of those times she had rushed out of the hall even before I did so I didn't have chance to talk to her. When it came to the last exam, she wasn't there as it was another optional and now I was wondering if I'd actually see her again or not. I couldn't help but thinking that I had scared her off entirely with my conversation the other day but then again, I wasn't really scary or anything, I was just being nice and checking up on her.

Me and Katie walked home after the exam and got home at quarter to twelve and went back to sleep for a few hours. When we woke up again, we had to start getting ready so I decided that I would run to the bathroom and use it first so that I wouldn't have to wait ages and then get screamed at for not being ready at the same time as Katie was. I had a quick shower and washed my hair, got out and dried it. Then I got dressed, put my make up on and then sorted my hair out and I was ready. I sat on my bed waiting for Katie to finish getting ready. There was a buzzing on my bedside table and I noticed that Effy was calling. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Emily? Ems? Is that you?" She asked, she was clearly already at the pub and tipsy. I laughed.

"Yes, of course it is" I replied.

"Are you nearly ready? Cause, Cause I got you a present!" She yelled. I then figured that maybe she was a bit more than tipsy. She laughed and then put the phone down. That girl was messy sometimes; I could never understand anything she talked about. Katie then looked at me and told me that she was ready and we got a taxi to the run down old pub where we were starting the night off. We walked in and sat down at the table and I looked at Effy who just looked back at me and then looked at the bar. I looked around and saw Blonde hair at the bar. I looked back at Effy who was smirking and smiled when a drink was placed in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Katie asked. I rolled my eyes as did everyone else at the table as they knew that Katie was probably going to be a total dick to the girl.

"I'm Naomi Campbell, end of" She replied. I laughed inside of my head, as I would probably get killed if I laughed aloud. She looked down in front of her and saw that there was no drink. She sighed heavily and got up to go to the bar and Freddie ran after her.

"Thanks for the drink" I said to her quietly. She swallowed the liquid that was in her mouth and looked at me.

"It's okay; I have to pay you back for helping me haven't I?" She replied. I nodded and smiled. I moved up to sit next to Effy and she moved up to sit next to me leaving Katie and Freddie to sit on the end at the opposite side.

"Oh shit, I was supposed to bring your jacket, I knew there was something!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her.

"It's okay, I never really wear it anyway, just don't burn it or something yeah?" I replied. She looked at ease again and sipped the rest of her drink. Katie and Freddie returned and Katie gave Naomi a death glare for what she said earlier, for not buying her a drink and probably for sitting next to me. I knew from that moment that they were never going to be friends. I looked at Effy who rolled her eyes and rolled her eyes again when Cook started talking about the big plan for the party that we were going to next. We drank up and had three shots each before we walked out of the pub and found the underground club that we were partying in for the night. When we got down in there, I had to admit that it was pretty smart what they had down with the place. There were hundreds of people in there already and the rest of my friends went straight in to the party to get drinks or whatever else they could.

I looked at Naomi who was a bit uncomfortable at the fact that she had been left on her own by the only other person she knew here apart from me. She looked back at me and bit her lip, it was obvious that she was nervous about being stood with someone that she had met twice in her life previously and hardly even knew. I told her that I'd be right back and pushed myself through the crowd and came back with someone's three quarter full bottle of vodka and I was glad to see that she was still standing there. She laughed when she saw what I had stole from someone and we went to the toilets so that we could drink the bottle in there and have a bit of peace and quiet away from the party because none of us really seemed to be in a party mood. We sat on the sinks and started to drink from the bottle.

"So tell me about you" I said to her. I was curious to know more about this girl that had stolen my heart from the first second that I had seen her.

"Well you know my name's Naomi, I like going to protests and I really like politics, my mother drives me around the bend and there are ten of us living in my house, eight of which I do not know. How about you?" She replied. I looked at her shocked because of the last fact she had told me.

"I'm Emily, I live with my family and my family only and I don't really like going to parties, I just get dragged to them by my twin sister" I said to her simply. She nodded.

"She doesn't like me already do she?" She asked.

"Nope, she's always got a stick up her arse. She hates pretty much everyone that isn't some fit male or in her friendship group."

"Good to know that I'm talking to the right twin then" She said with a smile and then took another swig of the vodka. She was making my heart beat in double time. She was gorgeous, breath taking and had a lovely voice. I could've listened to her talking all night but of course, Katie burst in to the toilets with Panda before we could start talking again.

"Oh whizzer! What are you two doing in here? There's a party out there you know, plenty of fit boys" Panda said happily. I pulled a face when I knew that Katie wasn't looking and I quickly looked at Naomi to see whether she had seen my look so I knew what she'd think about me not liking that idea, but I saw that she had an equally disgusted look on her face as well.


End file.
